Caroline in New Orleans
by NatGirl93
Summary: Caroline asks Bonnie to make a prediction about her (Caroline's) future. It takes her to New Orleans where she meets a handsome pianoman by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. Set in Modern day. Please read, reviews appreciated. Please note Ch2 has been re-done so if you have read it already, you have to go back. Enjoy! Thanks Naley2347 for cover/pic Amazing job!
1. Ch1: At First Sight

**Firstly a BIG THANK YOU to writer Naley2347 for creating my cover/pic for this story. I LOVE IT! Without you I probably wouldn't have one so Thanks again. xo :)**

**Hi my Darlings, I hope you will enjoy this story, Caroline is HUMAN & Klaus is the Charming Original Hybrid. I haven't really got a clear picture for this story but any ideas about themes, characters etc you would like to see might be helpful. I might also switch points of view between Narrator, Caroline's POV and Klaus' POV. This is dedicated to you my KC Family. xoxo**

New Orleans (Modern Day)

Caroline was walking along the streets of New Orleans when she came to a building _'Miss Lillie's Cabaret/Piano Bar_' ,She couldn't help

hearing the ballad on piano, it sent shivers up & down her spine, her curiosity had gotten the best of her again. So she slipped inside,

it took a few moments for Caroline's eyes to adjust to the scene before her, smoke hung heavy in the air from puffed cigars, a tall

slender woman with short brunette curls & soft brown eyes stood on the platform swaying to the music, her sweet sultry voice

reaching all corners of the room. Caroline wasn't familiar with the song but she sounded lovely. It wasn't a large establishment but it

screamed elegance & upper-class with its red velvet gold trimmed chairs & matching round tables with red table clothes. The

atmosphere was just breathtaking like she had stepped into a 1920's movie.

The men were dashing in their suits & the women looked drop dead gorgeous in their flapper dresses, stylish headpieces adorned

with feathers & draped in pearls & diamonds completing their ensembles. Caroline was so wrapped up in watching the people swing

dancing in the corner that she had completely forgotten why she had stepped into _'Miss Lillie's'_ in the first place . It was then that

Caroline turned her attention to the piano man at the front next to the singer.

She gazed at him completely star-struck. He was so handsome; His short blonde waves crisp, his smile was mesmerising, she

watched his fingers move gracefully over the keys, every note was heaven to her ears.

'Now ladies i give you our favourite Friday night event; our very own pianoman Klaus Mikaelson'.

The women gave squeals of excitement and settled in their seats applauding him, their eyes ablaze with wonder & anticipation.

As he started to play Caroline closed her eyes, It was like something out of a dream, she could hear the anger, the sorrow and the

joy in every rise & fall of it. She somehow knew he was telling his life story…whatever it happened to be, but she could tell it had

been difficult & lonely.

Caroline made her way to the front, placing herself at an empty table directly in front of the piano. Caroline noticed that Klaus had

followed her with his eyes, to her seat, but pretended she hadn't.

'Excuse me what drink would you recommend?' she asked the waiter who just passed by with a tray.

'I'll bring you Miss Lillie's special vodka martini, but be warned the pack a punch, you're new here aren't you?'

'Yes, how did you know?' Caroline asked smiling.

The waiter laughed 'Well its 1920's Flapper Friday & you're not dressed as a flapper, but I think I can help you with that'.

Caroline was wearing a simple Royal blue dress that hugged her figure, its hem stopped at her thighs flattering her long legs & her

gorgeous sapphire eyes. Her blonde hair was pinned in loose curls behind her head, few tendrils framing her face.

'What's your name sweetheart?' the waiter asked.

'Caroline, Caroline Forbes'

'Well Caroline Forbes out back is Miss Lillie's dressing rooms, full of costumes'

'She wouldn't mind?'

'Course not! I'm her nephew James Porter,'. He said taking Caroline's hand kissing it. 'It's a pleasure to meet you, Caroline'. She was

extremely flattered, her cheeks turned a rosy pink.

James led Caroline to the back hallway gesturing to Caroline to walk ahead.

'Fourth door on the left...if I may make a suggestion, the dress hanging up behind the bathroom door is perfect for you'.

With that he left. Caroline made her way down the hall till she found the room, quickly turning the handle, she found

herself standing in a mass of coloured gowns & accessories.

Caroline's eyes lit up like a kid at Christmas time.

She was in heaven, the only time she had been in a dressing room like this one was during Miss Mystic Falls Paegant.

'They're all so beautiful which one do I pick?' She said to herself; then remembering James had told her about the perfect dress in

the bathroom, she hurried through the room barely containing her

excitement...and there it was, THE PERFECT DRESS!

A long ivory, one shoulder dress with a split up to the hip & intricate beading on the bodice. Its matching pearl accessories sitting on

the vanity. She changed quickly, placing her blue dress in an empty garment bag. She stood in view of the full length mirror gazing

at herself disbelieving she could look so beautiful.

She returned to her table sipping her drink, she sat there thinking about Bonnie's prediction & her thoughts halted at Klaus & she

was suddenly stuck on on a loop. She couldn't stop herself from imagining the exact moment & way she would meet him, the way her

name would escape his lips if he were to say it. She imagined the way his hands would feel holding her in his arms while they danced

together. The ways in which they would spend their time together, would they go for long walk under a blanket of stars or sharing a

champaigne picnic in front of a fireplace.

Caroline even allowed her mind to wonder furthur than she probably should have; she started thinking of their two bodies entangled

together, skin against skin, his lips exploring every and all soft curves of her body, whispering sweet nothings in her ear in the

darkness of night.

Her body tingled with excitement & butterflies rose in her stomach.

Her eyes scanned the room hoping she would spot him but having no luck she gave up and gulped the rest of her drink in one.

Caroline was suddenly brought out of her reverie as a small woman in a peach gown & fur wrap with greying hair & few wrinkles

around her soft eyes walk had suddenly seated herself in the vacant chair next to her.

'Hello there my dear, you must be Caroline, Miss Lillie, James told me to look for you' she said smiling producing her hand

to greet Caroline.

'Nice to meet you Miss Lillie' Caroline replied.

'So what brings you to my slice of heaven? And may I say you absolutely stunning in that dress, it fits you like a glove my dear.'

Lillie asked taking a sip of her martini. Caroline blushed, 'Thank you, James picked it for me'.

'He chose w-'. Miss Lillie's words were interupted as the jazz band had started up again. A few times Miss Lillie left her table and

came back every now and again to check on her.

Hours had passed, Caroline had spent her time exchanging pleasantries with a few of the other guests that happened to stumble

across her table to sit down. She also danced with a few nice guys who had made eyes at her from the bar.

It was quite late now & Caroline had made her way through a few rounds of vodka martini's, she felt light headed and struggled to

stand up; it was time to go home to her hotel room and hope for better luck in meeting Klaus Mikaelson tomorrow.

Caroline's hotel was just a few blocks away from Miss Lillie's, when she arrived she quickly showered & went to bed dreaming of a

certain pianoman and his devishly handsome face she had yet to introduce herself to.

**So there you have it, Forgive me for being slow, still working out where Im going with this, Im more of a spontaneous writer than a meticulous planner. Well anyways Ill keep trying to update as fast as I can. Please review any and all ideas if you got some are welcome & appreciated. Luv you all. Till later my Darlings. xoxo**


	2. Ch2: Sleepless Nights

**Hey my Darlings, Firstly thanks for all the favourites/follows for this. I hope you will enjoy this chapter im still adding more to it but I want you to be able to keep reading it. I apologize for spelling/grammatical errors. I know its moving kind of slow, but when I decide the time Klaus & Caroline meet I want it to be EPIC im sure you share that thought. Also a few familiar faces will pop up, don't worry Its purely Klaroline! I promise. I'm also looking for a talented person who would be willing to make me a pic/cover for the this story, if you're interested let me know by PM or through reviews. Thanx. So read & review. I have tweeked this chapter a bit so Caroline is human and Klaus is well Klaus the sexy hybrid (I hope). Enjoy, I luv you all. xoxoxo **

_Klaus' Journal: New Orleans 1.00am _

_I left Miss Lillie's bar late tonight as usual. I played piano as always on Friday night for those countless broods of women falling over themselves to get to a better look at me. In hopes that if I lay eyes on them I'd want to bring them home with me. It's rather unbecoming of women to act in such a manner. I had a few scotch's a few bourbons, and Miss Lillie's vodka martini for good measure with my right hand man Marcel, he's a bit of a rough diamond at times but he's got heart for this city…I respect that & he has talent for gaining people's loyalty. _

_However the normalcy of my Friday nights was broken by a welcome arrival to town. In the middle of my ballad a beautiful young woman had stepped in Miss Lillie's with all the grace of a swan rippling the surface of the lake, pruning her pearl soft feathers. She was stunning; from her blonde curls right down to the way her dress moved with her as she walked. She made her way to an empty table at the foot of the stage. Her sapphire eyes had me under her spell instantly It was like looking up at the clear night skies that hung over New Orleans. _

_I caught the whisper of her name from James tonight; Caroline Forbes. It suited her perfectly it was feminine but I could tell she was one feisty young thing. I like women with a bit of an edge. Caroline fascinated me; she was so unlike any woman I had met before. The men in the room just gawked at her like she was a caged animal at the zoo. James seemed pretty taken with her too, but I need not worry about a simple boy like James. After all how could she resist me the original hybrid. I just have to meet her, get to know her. There's just something about her, I'm drawn to her like a moth to a flame. She's just so...beautifully...human. I have hope that I see here again. _

_Now I retire to my dreams. _

Caroline's hotel room: 4.30am

Caroline was tossing & turning in her bed, she had tried so hard to get the face of Klaus Mikaelson out of her head but she was

struggling to say the least. Sleep continued to evade her for the next hour. Reluctantly she shuffled out of bed and walked across the

room opening the sheer curtain & screen door letting the dappled moonlight dance on the floor.

A slight breeze had made itself known; the various floral perfumes & earthy scents of herbs being burnt somewhere below had

wafted to her open door. Even though Caroline was human, she didn't fear the supernatural, reason being she lived amongst them

back home. Ie. Stefan, Damon and Bonnie, Elena.

The witches of the French quarter were early risers greeting the day with offerings to their ancestors.

It was pleasant to breathe in such an intoxicating aroma.

Caroline felt a sense of calm wash over her as she witnessed the sun come up over the horizon.

It was like being in a little oasis all her own. She somehow felt at home here in New Orleans.

Caroline's calm oasis was suddenly interrupted by the ringing of her hotel phone. She noted the time on the clock as she picked up

the receiver it read 6am "Hey its Caroline".

"Good Morning Miss Forbes, I have a call on hold for you, a Mr James Porter," the woman from reception greeted warmly.

"Oh, thanks" she replied as a beep was made from the other end.

"Hi Caroline, would you like to join me for breakfast?" James asked.

"Sure sounds great, give me a half hour to get ready, I'll meet you in the lobby, ok ,bye"

Caroline hung up and proceeded to choose an outfit. The sun was shining so a simple white top and her

nicest jeans, jacket & her blonde hair loose about her shoulders were the perfect combo.

She grabbed her hotel key card, wallet and hand bag and hurried down the hall to the elevator. Stepping in she started applying

her make up with help of her reflection on the elevator doors. The numbers ticked down to the

lobby. Level 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2... The elevator stopped & a computerised female voice broke the silence

'Level One: hotel lobby'.

* * *

Soon enough Caroline and James found themselves seated outside a little coffee shop eating pastries.

As they sat there James rambled on about the history of New Orleans less than half of which she found remotely interesting.

The blonde just sat there smiling & nodding as if she was listening but really she was thinking again about a

certain piano-man and couldn't pry her thoughts away from him.

She had to find him, but where to start other than _'Miss Lillie's'_. The blonde thought about his smile again and how his eyes were

fixed on her from the moment she had stepped inside 'Caroline...Caroline did you here me?' suddenly Caroline was brought back

to the present moment.

"S-sorry what did you say?" the blonde asked trying to refocus. James just laughed at her.

"Caroline you were miles away, what were you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing" she lied, she feel her cheeks reddening.

"You're blushing Caroline, you must be thinking about something" he teased. Caroline hid her beaming smile and red face

behind her coffee cup. "I wasn't thinking about anything Im just tired" she mumbled a little irritated.

James could tell Caroline was somewhat embarrassed having been caught out in whatever thoughts she was having and decided to

change the subject.

"So I was thinking, Aunt Lillie's hosting a masquerade ball tomorrow night, would you care to be my date for the evening?".

Caroline's wondered if this could be the perfect opportunity to run into Klaus face to face.

Without giving it a second thought she blurted out "YES!" a little more enthusiastically than she had intended causing a nearby

waiter to drop his tray. Caroline held in a laugh. "Well I guess that settles it then, I will see you then".

"Will the piano-man Klaus be there do you think" she asked trying as she might to make the question sound as innocent as possible.

"Ah, I knew it, I knew you had a thing for him, most women around here do".

"Pfft, please get over yourself I don't have a thing for him" Caroline laughed.

She was a little annoyed at how easy she was to read at times even from near strangers. that was one of the things she hated

about herself. She thought of herself as a book people could so easily read without even having to open the cover.

"Wow would you look at the time I best be heading to work or my boss will have my head" James explained getting up placing

money on the table.

"That should cover the bill, I'll see you tomorrow night then Caroline, 9.30 sharp".

James waved back as he headed off down the street.

* * *

Caroline decided to go for a stroll around the city to look for the dress she would wear to the ball.

The blonde rounded a few corners finally spotting a small dress shop on the corner.

"Miss Caroline Forbes I presume" came a male voice at the back of the shop.

Caroline just froze on the spot not knowing whether she should respond or run out the store before whomever it was made

themselves known. Caroline's heart started thumping a little in her chest, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Who or what was it human, vampire, werewolf. _Get it together Caroline! _she told herself.

She swallowed her nerves and answered.

"Um yes" her voice shaky.

A tall man with dark olive skin, dark eyes and a rather charming grin on his face appeared before her.

"I'm Marcel, Welcome to New Orleans!" he said proudly

"Thanks" she said hesitantly, "H-how do you know who I am?"

"Well when you're the king of the city you have eyes everywhere" he laughed as a grin spread across his face.

Caroline gave a shaky laugh, this man was very charming but she was still wary about trusting him.

"What's a pretty young thing like you walking around the French quarter all by yourself, its not safe".

"I think i'll be fine, my mum back home is a sheriff she taught me all I know about protecting oneself from harm"

"Hmm impressive, I stand by what I said, its not safe, you should stock up on some vervain while you're here" he advised.

"Urgh, Ok ok fine I will, And you would know," she eyed him suspiciously crossing her arms over her chest.

Marcel just cracked another smile, "Yeah, im the king!"

"Of vampires" Caroline said rolling her eyes in true Caroline fashion. _This girls got game _Marcel thought

'So what are you doing in a dress boutique anyway?' Caroline questioned eyeing him down.

'I'm buying a gift for my friend, Davina for the masquerade ball, I would be honoured to have you join me in the festivities'.

"Sorry, I already have a date & I was told never to trust strangers, particularly when they have fangs" she said sarcastically her nose

in the air. "I tell ya if more humans were like you-" but Caroline cut him off.

"They wouldn't wanna chow down on us"

"Well I wouldn't mind taking a bite out of you" he said winking.

_Jeez these guys have big ego's she thought to herself_. "I could save you a dance if you if you like".

"I look forward to it,". Marcel said taking her hand & kissing it. He Promptly left the store with a dress for his friend.

Caroline spent the next twenty minutes scouring the shop finally finding the dress a powder blue gown with a beautifully

decorated bodice & flowing skirt.

She quickly gathered it up looking at the price tag noting it was a bit extravagant but she didn't treat herself enough these days, so

she decided today was it, if the price of looking drop dead gorgeous was that of stretching her budget then she was all for it.

"Ill take this thanks and that white lace mask behind you in the cabinet," Caroline smiled handing the dress to the shop assistant.

Later that day Caroline was so exhausted she went straight back to the hotel to recover from her long day.

* * *

Klaus was at his mansion going out of his mind with thoughts of this girl Caroline Forbes, In fact in an attempt to rid his

mind of thoughts about Caroline he had retrieved his sketch book and began to draw the flawless curves of her body and

the soft features of her angelic face.

_She's so beautiful, its almost sinful_, he thought as he smirked to himself.

He used page after page drawing her, making her look even more beautiful with every sketch. Klaus was half way through a sketch,

when he heard the voice of his brother Elijah behind him.

"Nicklaus, why must you retreat to this room & endlessly sketch this woman. What do you find so fascinating about her?" the

older brother pressed. Klaus turned and faced his brother.

"Must you invade ones peace & quiet brother, art is only born when inspiration is left un-interrupted?".

Elijah gave a slight smile and left Klaus to himself.

By this time is was around 5.45pm and the sun was setting.

Klaus' closed his eyes, the soft hum of crickets & the gentle ebb & flow of the wind consuming his mind as it crept

in through the open window beckoning him to join them in their serenity.

His breathing steady...

_'Caroline, how is it that a woman as beautiful as you remained single for so long' Klaus sighed gazing at Caroline with all the admiration of a man in love. Caroline just beamed at him sipping her champagne. They were sitting in the grass somewhere in the bayou by a small body of water, the crisp air and warmth of the sun surrounding them. _

_'I try sooo hard & I'm never the one' she admitted sadly, a few falling from her eyes.. Klaus reached over and squeezed her hand 'Well let me tell you something love, perfection only exists when oneself embraces their own flaws'. Caroline gave a small smile as he continued. 'If someone can't love and embrace each flaw you have then they aren't worth having you at all'. Caroline took in a breath , no one had ever spoken to her like this before, so open and honest. '__So...Klaus Mikaelson why did you bring me to the bayou of all places?'. _

___Klaus was lying down, his arms behind his head, his legs crossed. ____'Well I come here for the peace & quiet, I sit here and take out my sketch book & let the bayou inspire me' he said breathing in the earthy scents around him. 'Do you bring all the girls here, is like your thing?' she asked. ____'Why, jealous love,' said raising his eyebrows 'no I haven't brought anyone here its my little secret'. he cooed stroking her arm with his finger. At this her face softened, she snuggled down next to him, placing his arm around her pulling herself closer to him. '____Well good! Cause this is officially our place' she whispered leaving the softest of kisses on his lips. Caroline suddenly stood up and began removing her tank top and shorts, revealing her bra and underwear. ____'Well this is a bit forward even for you Love' he bantered smiling at her glorious figure. Caroline rolled her eyes ____'I'm going for a swim Klaus, Get your mind out of the gutter,'. Klaus was only to happy to oblige the invitation and began stripping off his shirt and pants, standing in only his boxers and muscled bare chest. Caroline eyes widened as she took the sight of him in. ____Klaus watched as Caroline wadded in until she was shoulder deep in the water, the sun danced on the surface of the water creating a mystical glow to her flawless body. 'So you coming or not?'. Klaus swam toward her inching closer and closer to her their lips inches apart, breathing each other in. Klaus leaned forward to catch her lips and steal their first kiss-'_

"Nic, wake up, wake up brother" came Rebekah's voice as she hit him over the head with his own sketchbook.

"ARGHH! WHAT DO YOU WANT" Klaus shouted annoyed that his blissful dream had been cut short, he vamped up to throttle her.

Rebekah jumped back out of his reach "Dreaming about this girl again are we" she teased waving the sketch book at him.

"Bekkah!" he bellowed snatching it back from her. Elijah had entered the room,

"Quit these childish games Rebekah" he said sternly shaking his head. "I hope tonight at the ball you act civil towards each other"

Elijah stated shifting his gaze from Klaus to Rebekah. "Oh 'lijah, just having fun, aren't we Nic" Rebekah mocked a smirk on her face.

Klaus just snatched his sketch book from her hand and left the room in a huff.

Both Klaus and Caroline were determined to find each other tonight at the ball or anywhere else for that matter these sleepless

nights & constant dreams they were having had to stop. Maybe fate or destiny would intervene...They hoped.

Klaus just smiled at the thought of seeing the beautiful blonde, his heart almost jumping from his chest.

Caroline was the same, thoughts of the devilishly handsome piano-man continued to swamp her mind.

Tonight was the night they would meet.

**Sorry iv left it here guys, im still working on it but iv been punching out this chapter all day and i need a break, forgive me, ill be back to it soon. Next Chapter is the masquerade ball. Yay! Hope I do it justice for you. Hope you enjoy what's here for now. Reviews still appreciated, ideas also welcome again. Thanx my Darlings, i bid you good day. xoxo**


End file.
